About Time
by KeroEspeon
Summary: Inu/Kag-Kag is going with Kouga why? Inu realizes what? OOC! R+R


I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA (sigh I wish I did LoLZ..tee hee he is just tooo sexy :P)  
Kagome leaves with Kouga?  
Kagome was walking to the hot spring to bath with Songo,Kirara, and Shippou. Just before she made it she stopped as she felt 3 jewel shards heading in her direction at a very high speed. With a gust of wind there was Kouga. "Umm....Hi" said Kagome as she backed away from an the WAY to close Wolf Demon. "Hello my Dear Kagome, How are you?" He asked as he took her hands in his. About that time Inuyasha came into the area. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the Wolf touching Kagome and he started to growl. "What are you doing wimpy wolf get away from Kagome!" Kouga turned his head to Inuyasha and smiled. "You have no say as to what she does, she doesn't belong to you DOG-FACE" He spat.  
  
At this Inuyasha tensted and was wrapping his hand around the hilt of his sword. "Oh, you two please don't fight." Pleaded a very worried looking Kagome. Then she rounded on Inuyasha as the words of Kouga finally reached her brain. "You know what Inuyasha? Not that I want to be with him or anything but, He has a point, You have no say in who I talk to, I do not belong to you Kikyou does remember? So why should  
you care about who I choose to talk to?" Inuyasha froze he didn't know how to reply to this. Yes, that was a very good point, he had pormised to go to hell with Kikyou after the jewel was complete. But wait "what about Kagome?" he thought.  
  
Now he was having second thoughts about deing with Kikyou. "I do care for Kikyou but, I...I...Get so mad when Kagome talks to another guy...why? Why am I acting so foolish...Could it be that I love her? I mean truely love her? No that can't be I just don't want any wimpy wolf touching her thats it." he thought to himself. "Look wolf just leave her alone she doesn't want to be with you and besides she can do alot better, So back off or I'm going to kill you!" Snapped Inuyasha. Kouga laughed and prepaired to fight. Kagome however had been shocked she saw Inuyasha thinking to himself but, he hadn't denied he belonged to Kikyou and he hadn't even admitted he cared for her no matter how little. She shuddered that the tought that he still wanted to be with the dead priestess. She turned to see him about to attack Kouga. I.N.U.Y.A.S.H.A....SIT BOY!" She screamed and he hit the ground rather hard.   
  
She turned and walked to Kouga. "I think I want to go and visit your tribe for a few days, I really need a break from all this stress." she told him. He smiled at her and glanced a smirk at Inuyasha. He bent down to allow her to climb on his back as she had done to Inuyasha so many times before. Then all Inuyasha saw was a cloud of dust as the wolf disappeared with Kagome. "Grr...How could she do this to me? Leaving me behind like this. Doesn't she care about how I feel?" Then it hit him like he just hit the ground. "Wait a second, I never told her anything more then she was a Shard Detector. And I have seemed more interested in helping Kikyou then her, and I guess I have been neglecting her. He had to ponder this for awhile.   
  
Inuyasha went to sit in his tree and have a long talk with himself. As he sat there he conisdered his feeling for both Kikyou and Kagome. "I care for Kikyou and I always will but, she is dead and doesnt belong on this earth as Kagome and I do. And I really don't think I am ready to die with her..having such good friends is just not worth losing for death. And besides no matter what she thinks I am not the one responsible for her death Naraku is. I have no reason to die for her. As for Kagome she is alive and full of life and love and has always been by his side no matter if he was being rude and harsh or turning into an uncontrolable demon. She always stuck by him and accepted him for what he was. She never said to change human and never told me that I couldn't become full demon either. She respects me enough to let me make my own choice. How could I have been so blind all this time? I really do LOVE Kagome with all my heart. Human and Demon half. Man, I gatta find her before anything happens with her and that Wimpy Wolf Kouga. And with this tought he lept from the trees and followed a familiar scent.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Well was that a Cliffy? Atleast I like to think so :)   
So what do ya think? This is my first Inuyasha story..Please check out my other Cardcaptor stories..Updates on those are close at hand too.  
I'd like to get atleast 5 reviews to continue so I know everyone is liking it. Also flamers are welcome I admit I'm not a great writer or speller but HEY! Give me a break I am just having fun. It's also hard to write when your at work and the phone keeps ringing and you lose your thoughts. Anywho thanks for reading!  
  
Email-Kero_Espeon@yahoo.com AIM-Pika982000 


End file.
